


Date "Night"

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gift, Pokemon - Freeform, date, the press are always wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelen finds an article about herself and her relationship with the Champion of the Hoenn region. Why is it that the Press need to make everything as though it's a fairy tale come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date "Night"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



Folding open a magazine cover, Kelen Cypress was more than a bit surprised when she saw what looked to be read bait on the inner cover. Well, it wasn’t the fact there was read bait, there was always those articles in these types of magazines, but more so what the bait itself said was surprising.

“Huh…” She muses, putting a little bit of her current research on hold, and allowing the Politoed to jump off the scale in her lab. The pokemon himself jumping leisurely away with a few croaks. Though, the researcher turned to the page indicated on the cover, and found the article which the line had been describing.

Pulling out her pokegear, Kelen went through her contacts and await the call to go through. She wasn’t actually expecting the man on the other end to answer, really. But it was a pleasant surprise.

“Steven.” The woman seems to hum as she sit up on a table in her lab. Her magazine resting in her lap as she gazes at the page.

“Evening Kelen, I wasn’t expecting your call.” The champion's voice filters through the speaker, and Kelen smiles to herself.

“I wasn’t expecting you to answer,” she says back before giving a soft laugh. “Though I called because I have a question.” her boyfriend gave a hum as though encouraging the other on. He was probably working on something at the moment as well.

“Well, I was wondering how much you think the press has blown our relationship out of the water.”

“Why do you ask?” Steven almost sounds worried and Kelen’s eyes move over the article lines, she’s skimming it mostly.

“I ask, simply because there’s an article in a magazine one of my assistants left out.” the young professor explains, though doesn’t allow the champion time to answer her back with his own concerns of what the article could contain.

“It goes into some vague details about how you, the Champion, had taken an up and coming Professor, me, to a fancy restaurant in Sootopolis City, and afterwards enjoyed a refreshing walk through the city.” She can hear Steven practically holding back his chuckles.

“Oh, and Wallace had put on a special water show in the city just for us, and even some fireworks.” At this point Kelen casts aside the magazine, and focuses on the call.

“It says that, really?” Steven seems as though he’s done the same with his work as he replies, and Kelen hums a confirming sound as she leans back a bit.

“Mind reminding me how the date really went?” She asks slowly, she knew how it went, but Steven was a bit better at story time. Her partner gives his own sound, he seems a little more relaxed as the conversation goes on.

“As I recall it, I had asked you if you wanted to go see a water show in Sootopolis a few days prior…”

***

Kelen had groaned as her muscles protested while she sat stiffly onto a sofa in Steven’s home. She had been chasing some pokemon all around Mossdeep City since she arrived, though didn’t actually regret any of it. She had gotten some much needed information on the behavior differences of Tentacool who lived in less populated areas, they didn’t seem too inclined to attack, until she got closer that it.

“You seem tense.” Steven’s sitting at a desk on the far side of the room. A stone of some kind under a bright lamp as he carefully scraps, dusts, and picks away debris of rock left over from when he found the stone.

“Well, you could say that.” Kelen adjusts her position as her fatigued muscles try to relax, only to give out yet another groad. Though now it was more annoyance than anything. She should have expected the marshy waters around the city would be harder on her to walk, wade, and run through when necessary.

“I only lost one of the boots about nine times.” She mutters, before finally finding a comfortable position and leaned back.

“Tomorrow would you like to go to Sootopolis?” Steven asks, setting down a tiny Touros hair dusting brush before standing up. “Wallace and his pokemon do a water show their every week, he says it’s for the city, though I feel he’s just keeping his contest skills sharp.” He himself sits down in a cushy armchair across the small coffee table from Kelen. Steven would have sat next to her, but Kelen was kind of spread out on the couch.

“Hmm… Sure…” Kelen says though doesn’t really seem like she’s listening.

“I could take you to the Cave of Origin.” At this the woman is sitting up - a small hiss of pain rising from her as well - though her normal vigor and energy seem to have returned if only momentarily.

“Really? We could go there? I’ve been wanting to get access there for months!” It’s not that Kelen winces, and attempts to settle down, though she seems durantsy.

“Yeah, we can think of it as a date too.”

“Sure, I’ll pack a lunch in the morning.” Kelen’s excitement is seems to be rising, and Steven hums a bit. He’d let her find out for herself that none of her electrical devices were going to work once they got into the cave. She’d have to research the old fashioned way.

 

“What the?! Steven!” Kelen’s voice calls from somewhere in front of him, he had Wallace open the doors for them, with promise that they wouldn’t go too deep into the cavern. The gym leader hinting a bit of a surprise with the water show if they were too attend later in the day, and wishing them a nice time before sitting by the doors of the cave. He couldn’t exactly leave the doors unlocked and unattended too.

“Something wrong?” The Champion had approached Kelen, she was turning and pacing, lifting her arms up in the air - really everything you see most teen agers doing when the signal on their pokegear suddenly drops.

“It--is what--it’s not working--” Her speech was jumbled and the Professor was becoming frustrated. She was trying to get one of her Pokemon locating devices to work, something she had created herself, though in the cave the presence of Groudon somewhere below was blocking the signals all together.

“It won’t work in here,” The man shrugs, and hands her a flashlight. “Looks like you’ll have to look for Pokemon the old fashioned way.”

Most people would find it curious, how the two considered working, to be a date. But really, they were both quite interested in what the other was doing, which made it a growing experience, bringing them closer, while also deepening the bonds of understanding.

“There are a lot of Zubat and Golbat in here…” Steven hears Kelen mumbling as he takes some dirt and rock samples, to be examined later to insure the cave was the same as it has been - that Groudon wasn’t stirring unexpectedly.

“There are a lot of both of those Pokemon all over the world.” Steven points up, placing the bagged samples into his bag. Once satisfied with what his initial intent to check up on was completed, he began searching for rare stones.

“It’s just that it’s really hot in here, and not quite so moist. It’s almost smoky. Golbat and Zubat tend to be in areas which are damp and cold.” She says, explaining some of her research while tempting a juvenile Zubat close, only for another Golbat to send a gust attack towards Kelen-a week move, but it was to distract the girl to be able to swoop the Zubat away.

“They’re a bit more aggressive too.” Kelen says as she brushes her clothes off with her hands. Though before Steven can say anything, she’s telling him not to move. A Mawile had come close to Steven and she wanted to write down some information.And also didn’t want him to scare the Pokemon off with any sudden movements.

The two enjoyed talking, explaining their findings, and simply exploring together for a while exiting the cave. Wallace was near by, skipping some rocks over the water. They gym leader had greeted the two asking how everything was going - almost as though he were a waiter, and they the customers at a restaurant.

“Everything is going very well.” Steven says, and Kelen smiles wide, “Can I take this Mawile with me?” The pokemon is in her arms, and reaches up towards Wallace and takes his hand when he comes close.

“Well he-”

“She… This Mawile is a she.” Kelen clarifies, making the tall man stifle a laugh.

“Of course, she seems to have taken a liking to you, so go ahead.” It wasn’t really his call. He just protected the cave to the best of his ability, it wasn’t like he owned the pokemon who lived inside.

“So,” Wallace turns to his old friend, “what’s next?” He asks and Steven shrugs.

“Kelen packed up a lunch so I figured we’d find a place to eat it.” He says and Wallace waves a hand, “I’m sure you’ll find a place, now enjoy your last day off.” And with that the Gym leader had went to lock up the cave again, before leaving to attend the rest of his day’s duties.

The couple had continued towards the banks of Sootopolis before sitting on the water’s edge, and pulling out the lunch bag full of the sandwiches Kelen had made that morning.

“Okay, so we’ve got fruit sandwiches, and then there is water, or- juice boxes!” She says enthusiastically as she pokes a straw through the top of a juice box, proceeding to hand one towards Steven who shook his head with a smile.

“No thanks, I’ll stick with water.” And Kelen gives a bit of a sound, humming 

Though she was tempted to splash him with the water they were sitting by, Kelen refrained herself. Bearly.

Although the offer from Wallace to stick around for the show was still open, the two felt they had enough to do once they got home and decided to leave early - Steven did tell Wallace they wouldn’t be staying - which prompted said man to break out into a dramatic display of hand gestures and sorrowful sounding speech which lasted nearly twenty minutes.

***

“And I think that’s was how it went. No restaurant, no water show, and I don’t think they even used the fireworks, because we left.” Steven’s telling of their date ended, and Kelen laughed a bit.

“I guess I should have expected it though, the articles. Though I will look forward to reading the things the press are spreading.” Kelen herself shrugs a bit as Mawile moves across the lab, she’s chasing after a Torchic who looks to have something clamped in its beak.

“I’ll have to let you go, Steven. Talk to you later!” She says, hanging up on him, before going to sort out what was going on with her pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> KELEN BELONGS TO THETOFUEATINGCAT  
> I just love writting for her.  
> ;v; she is meh best friend after all  
> Pokemon belongs to rightful people  
> Kelen is Steven's  
> Deal with it.


End file.
